<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A thorough lesson by estril</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626345">A thorough lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/estril/pseuds/estril'>estril</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Genderless Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/estril/pseuds/estril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you told Haurchefant that you didn't know how to ride, this wasn't what you meant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A thorough lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen...like the gremlin I am I had a thought that doesn't have to make sense, I just wanted to write smut. And in this house we do what we want.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You readied yourself to dismount after stabling your Chocobo, the last several hours spent in the saddle taking their toll on your sore body. Limbs feeling heavy, a headache dawning as you focused on the positives instead of how cold and achy you were. All things considering, it was going well; you had thought. About as well as it could have gone, anyway. You had only fallen and tumbled into the snow once, almost twice if not for Haurchefant, so you counted that as a small victory of sorts.</p><p>“I think I did all right,” you idly say to yourself, watching as Haurchefant had already dismounted and was now heaving his own Chocobo’s saddle back into its resting place across from you.</p><p>With a smile he turned towards you as he finished, “You did remarkably well, much better than some recruits do their first time.” </p><p>“O-oh,” you laughed nervously in acknowledgment, slightly startled to hear his voice. You hadn’t realized you had been speaking loud enough for him to hear. “Well, it’s thanks to you! I’m still a horrid rider, but I’m sure with a few more lessons I’ll be able to at least hold my own, so I don’t have to walk everywhere.” You take a brief pause, brows knitting together. “If you’d be willing to continue, that is.”</p><p>“Certainly. Did I not say I would teach you, my friend? I intend to see that through.”</p><p>You returned his smile, “I know it’s time-consuming, but I really am thankful for this. It’s been...interesting to avoid telling people that I’m in my line of work and I still don’t know how to ride a Chocobo.”</p><p>“I have nothing but time for you,” Crossing the space between the two of you, his hand settled on your knee, slowly inching upwards as he spoke. You thought nothing of it, it surely just a touch of encouragement as he continued. “We’ll make an excellent rider out of you yet.”</p><p>Leaning forward in your saddle and closer to him, you gripped the reins still between your fingers tighter, your smile growing. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>You had failed to notice at first, far too distracted by him smiling and praising you for a job well done, until you felt the subtle squeezing of your thigh. Heat crept onto your face, opening your mouth to speak, but found no words would come to you as you absentmindedly stared at his hand. The sound of his voice hitting you once more causing you to meet his gaze.</p><p>“If you’re elated about continuing, perhaps I could be of assistance in providing more <i>thorough</i> lessons,” Haurchefant held your gaze, his voice low and smooth. “Say, in the privacy of my quarters?”</p><p>A strange, naïve smile crept onto your face as you gawked at him. His words slowly registering with you, and dumbfounding you as you blinked at him. You knew him to always be a harmless flirt. Although all his harmless flirting didn’t feel so harmless any longer. Not that you complained about being on the receiving end. For a moment, you muttered something incomprehensible as a response before clearing your throat. </p><p>Again, you opened your mouth to speak when you heard footsteps behind you and the sound of your name being called. Withdrawing his hand from your thigh before anyone could see, you both turned towards the stable entryway to find Alphinaud glancing around the corner. </p><p>“I hope I’m not interrupting, but your presence if required.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, of course. I’ll be just a moment.” You smiled awkwardly, watching him nod his head as he left. Turning your attention back towards Haurchefant, he offered you his hand in assistance with dismounting. Taking it, he helped you down and onto your feet as you remained grasping his hand for a moment longer. “So, I uh, guess that’ll have to wait for another time.”</p><p>“It’s an offer that doesn’t expire any time soon. Take as long as you require.” He replied sounding all too content with your reaction. Giving your hand a gentle squeeze he released it and took the reins from you. “I’ll see that she’s put away properly, you go ahead. We don’t want to keep Master Alphinaud waiting.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>A desperate, breathy moan hits your ears and fuels you onward, your hands tangling tightly into the front of his shirt and pushing him back into his seat. His hips jerk against you, thrusting upward roughly, begging to feel you against him again. The motion of him slamming into your core sent your head spinning and a shudder running through you. You're no longer sure how you got yourself into this. Not that it mattered now.<p>You remember his offer to you in the stables, remember trying to not look too flustered when asking for his whereabouts later that evening. You even remembered standing outside his door,  paralyzed with a fear that you had misheard him. Gaining a small amount of confidence, you had knocked anyway, and he had smiled at you, saying how happy he was to see you. Everything after that was a blur in your mind. </p><p>What registered with you now was your unbuttoned blouse hanging loosely around your shoulders, the chilled air on your exposed skin giving rise to goosebumps across your arms and chest. With hair almost as disheveled as his own from fingers raking through them, you sat straddling his waist as your bodies slotted together, your hips working to grind down hard against him as heat radiated and pooled between your thighs. </p><p>Back and forth, up and down you moved from above, head falling forward as you continued to release short, pleasure filled gasps with each slide of your clothed sex over him.</p><p>The friction of your clothing rubbing against and between you as you move feels just right, and not nearly enough to satisfy you. You feel him press up, grinding hard as his hands felt heavy on you. Nails sinking into the dips of your hips and through your clothing into the soft flesh, pleading for more contact from your body.</p><p>You would not deny him even if you had the cohesive thought to do so, so desperate and needy were you for more. Catching his lip between your teeth, you pulled him in for another hungry kiss, tongue running along his swollen lips and swallowing the throaty moan you were graced with as your hips met his again. </p><p>How you got to this point mattered little now that you had him beneath you, the reminder of his teeth on your skin flowering into small bruises along your collarbone, and the sound of your name constantly on his lips. You were becoming impatient for more with each utterance of your name.</p><p>Releasing your grip on the front of his shirt, you dragged your lips over the swell of his own and down over his chin. Trailing a series of wet kisses along his throat that only lasted a brief second. Parting your lips, you panted heavily against him, not expecting to fumble your next words. "Ca...can we...more?"</p><p>He chuckled softly; the sound vibrating against your lips on his throat. “If that’s what you desire of me.”</p><p>Tripping over your words, you mumble something incomprehensible in response before settling for a curt nod and lifting your hips and shifting to sit on your knees to allow him to pull your leggings further down your legs to dispose of them. Wiggling your hips to assist speed it along, you heard him groan softly at the sight and utter something under his breath that you didn't catch.</p><p>Your face felt hot as he paused undressing you, leaning forward and pressing his lips against your exposed stomach before dragging your leggings the rest of the way down your legs. Your head felt heavy as you watched him work to relieve you of them. </p><p>His lips flattened against you, teeth grazing skin and biting down softly to leave another mark that could easily be concealed. Above him you shivered, a whine creeping up your throat. "Haurchefant…"</p><p>"You'll have to forgive me, I have trouble controlling myself around you" he grinned against you and met your gaze, showering the area in kisses before continuing his work. You thought to chastise him further but your thoughts numbed further into a pleasant haze of nothingness. Neither of you wasted any time, pressing your hands to his shoulders to steady yourself against him as he worked below you to release himself from the confinements of his own trousers.</p><p>With bated breath you stared as your garments were pushed aside with one hand, the other taking hold of himself as you inched yourself closer. What started out as a satisfied sigh from you, turning into a drawn out whine as the swollen head of his cock pressed into you, only to pop out when purposely rolling and drawing your hips up and back down on to him.</p><p>Haurchefant watched you repeat the teasing motion several more times with a kind of rapturous joy. Each time feeling deliberately slower than the last, almost achingly so as each allowed more of him to sink into your heat before you pulled away. To be so close, feel your warmth wrapping around and embracing him, only for it to be wrested away before he could be fully immersed in you. It almost felt callous, and yet, he desperately craved and would gladly accept more of, if it was from you.</p><p>You must have grown frustrated and impatient with your own teasing, he figured, because with one swift motion you dropped into his lap, sinking him fully between your thighs. The sudden, heavenly motion surprised him, his hips jolting upwards in response and eliciting a breathy moan of delight from your lips.</p><p>Your fingers dug into his shoulders as he sank between your thighs repeatedly, the stretch a pleasant and welcomed ache that had you burying your face into the crook of his neck. Every subtle gasp that escaped your lips muffled against warm skin as you toiled to draw your hips up and back down his length. </p><p>He worked to match your thrusts with his own, the two of you promptly finding an uneven rhythm that left your heart pounding in your chest and filling your ears each time his body met yours. Effortlessly causing your mind to melt, cohesive thoughts going blank as the fire in your belly and between your thighs burned delightfully with each thrust back into your swollen heat.</p><p>Eyes fluttering closed, you absentmindedly moaned into his shoulder, the muscles of your thighs growing tense and provoking you to squeeze harder with each roll of your hips. Your heat gripped his cock tighter, begging for him to stay buried for just a second or two longer so you could enjoy and revel in the sweet ache of having him stretch your body so perfectly.</p><p>“Magnificent,” he breathed against you in between pants, the warm air of his breath washing over your chilled skin. “You’re <i>magnificent</i>.”</p><p>His words had you sitting up from him and pushing his shoulders back, forcing him to lean further back in his chair so you could watch his face contort between expressions of pleasure and bliss while you repeatedly dropped into his lap. Sapphire eyes dark and half-lidded, drunk with a hunger for you that had him carefully watching every shift of your body against him as they filled with a frantic need for more of anything you’d give to him. </p><p>You found something deeply satisfying in the way he so easily let you have control, allowing you to do as you pleased with him. To push and pull him where you wanted him, grab, bite and mark wherever you liked. Idly you became curious as to the length of everything he’d allow and where he’d draw the line.</p><p>With the thought in mind you came down against him hard, burying his length once more and causing your knees to dig into his sides. Lurching forward and rotating your hips in short circles against him, you won a heart stopping groan of approval from his lips as his eyes fluttered closed and he released a shaky breath. </p><p>Drawing your bottom lip between your teeth as you watched him, you knew in your mind that this man could easily take control from you if he desired. Dig his fingers into your skin, strong hands gripping you hard enough to leave a series of little flowering bruises across your skin and pull you down on to him and leave you whimpering for more while you shudder around him. </p><p>He could effortlessly pick you up as if you were nothing, bend you over the nearest surface and—well, <i>that</i> was a thought for another time, you realized. Attention being brought to the feeling of his hands drawing up and down the sides of your stomach, his touch sending a pleasant shiver through you and turning your mind into even more of a jumbled mess. </p><p>Across your skin his fingers glided, slipping underneath the blouse that hung loosely around your shoulders, tracing the tips of his nails up and down along your spine. The motion had your body twitching and back arching into his hands as you gasped at the second shiver that ran through you.</p><p>“Now that’s...h-hardly fair,” you whined. Skin flushing under his attention and body feeling desperate for more, you leaned forward against him to capture his lips with an impatient huff that had him laughing breathlessly against you. </p><p>His laugh turned into a choked out, pleasure filled groan against your lips as your impatience got the better of you and had you beginning to feverishly ride him as you neared your peak. Your body and muscles gripping him in place tightly and pulsing around his cock with each thrust.</p><p>Pressure coiled within your core, quickly building and effortlessly overwhelming your taxed body. Hips twitching as they lurched forward against him, you broke your kiss to bury your face into his shoulder once more as your fingers moved across his skin to claw almost painfully at the ends of his hair. Your blissful cry muffled against his skin as your senses exploded and had you seeing stars behind your eyes.</p><p>Senses heightened and body hypersensitive as it ceased its momentary torrent of spasms. You groaned his name into his shoulder as you felt warmth pool around your thighs. His cock, still buried within your heat, twitched with your release washing over him and sending his head reeling delightfully. To feel such a mind-numbing sensation was one thing, but to be the one to give <i>you</i> such a euphoric sensation was unlike anything he'd experienced.</p><p>Willing your hips into action, your lower half ground down against him while you try to find the energy to continue for just a little longer. Haurchefant’s body grew tense beneath you, his head dipping forward to rest against your forehead just as his body trembled as he neared his own peak. Desperately you shoved your hips against him rougher, increasing your pace as his cock throbbed frequently each time it was crammed back inside the warmth of your heat. </p><p>The sensation sent your own head reeling with each move you made in his lap, sensitive skin crawling and body already spent and begging for a moment’s rest as you continued working him toward his own release. </p><p>A deeply satisfied growl crept up his throat and escaped his lips as his hands settled once more on your hips. Fingers flexing idly against bared skin for another few thrust back between your legs before digging in and lifting your body from his lap to allow his cock to slip free. With a breathy sigh of your name and a shudder against you, his thick head expelled his release between your bodies and across your thighs.</p><p>Allowing yourself to fall against him, the two of you sat in momentary silence to steady your breathing and allow your body the rest it coveted. His fingers twitched and moved along your skin, dipping lower and over your still trembling thighs to caress before moving back up the length of them and slowly up and down the small of your back. The gesture gentle and soothing as you were held against him, a dizzying haze of exhaustion coming over you as you settled comfortably against his chest.</p><p>His hands moved up your back and into your hair, fingers brushing strands from your face as you hummed happily against him. “I’d say you’re more than adequate at holding your own when it comes to...<i>this</i>, love.”</p><p>Glancing upwards and under your lashes at him, you scoffed as a grin spread across your face. “Mind you, I never claimed needing practice in the <i>other</i> sense of the word.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An <a href="https://discord.gg/qcQPaYZpkY">enabling, incredibly kind book club</a> inspired this. If you're a fic writer, or just enjoy reading ffxiv related fics you should stop by!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>